Leatherworking
Leatherworking is one of the primary professions. Your character can only have 2 primary professions at one time. The Leatherworking profession allows players to utilize the Leather gathered through the Skinning profession to create a variety of items, including cloaks, leather and mail armors, armor kits, quivers, and ammo pouches. Leatherworker armors are chiefly of use to the leather and mail wearing classes, such as the Druid, Hunter, Shaman, and Rogue, though these armors may be of some interest to Paladins and Warriors prior to their access to Plate armor. At later levels, players can choose from one of three specializations within the Leatherworking profession to create certain higher quality items. These three specializations are: Dragonscale Leatherworking, Elemental Leatherworking, or Tribal Leatherworking. Each specialization grants the crafter to create and equip special soulbound armor sets at higher levels in The Burning Crusade. Getting started *Getting Started with Leatherworking *Places to Farm Requirements Unlike other professions, such as Blacksmithing, which requires both a purchased item and a world location for creation of items, Leatherworkers do not require any special equipment or locations to process their materials into finished products. As long as the Leatherworker has all of the required materials for the creation of an item, it can be made anywhere in the world at any time. There is an exception to this in the case of the curing component, . This can only be made every three days by Leatherworkers with 250 Skill or higher who have acquired a from an Engineer. Suggested 2nd profession Since Leatherworking is almost exclusively dependent upon materials gathered from skinning creatures around the world, Skinning is the most recommended profession to pair with it. Attempting to level Leatherworking to 375 exclusively through purchasing leather through the Auction House is not recommended on most servers, as some materials are not usually available in great quantity and it can be prohibitively expensive. That is not to say it is impossible, however, especially if an alternate character is used to farm leather for your leatherworker. Suggested classes * Druid * Hunter * Rogue * Shaman Training in Leatherworking There are Leatherworking trainers in most of the capital cities that can teach you the basic Leatherworking profession. As with most of the professions in the game, there are several ranks of Leatherworking, each trainable upon acquiring an appropriate skill and class level, and are trained from the next higher up trainer. Each faction only has one Master Leatherworker who can train Artisan Leatherworking. The Alliance trainer is and lives in Aerie Peak, The Hinterlands, while the Horde trainer is , who lives in Camp Mojache, Feralas. The tiers, requirements, and costs for training are: * See Leatherworking trainers for trainer names and locations. Faction recipes Some recipes are only learnable after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction. These are listed at the faction recipes entry. Leather conversions Leatherworkers are also able to take lower quality leather materials gathered through skinning and convert them into higher quality items. As the quality increases, for example, from Light to Medium, the number of lower quality materials required to make one higher quality material increases. The table below shows the conversions between all types of leather. Conversions taught by trainers are shown in bold green text. Standard Leather About relative Leatherworking skill levels When you open the Leatherworking window or go to a Trainer, you'll notice that the items in the list are colorized. The color used for the name of the item to be made has the following meanings: * Red: You're not yet able to learn to make this item (you'll only see this on pattern items). * Orange: You will almost always gain a skill point making the item (unless you're already at the maximum, but the skill point is not guaranteed). * Yellow: You will probably gain a skill point making the item, but might not. * Green: You will most likely not gain a skill point making an item, but you could. (unlikely) * Gray: You won't gain any skill points making an item. In most cases, you'll probably just want to ignore gray skills completely (though don't forget that you can always use them as needed; for example, to turn leather scraps into light leather...) As your Leatherworking skill level increases (by making items), patterns will go from Red to Orange, Orange to Yellow, Yellow to Green, and Green to Gray. This means you must keep learning new leatherworking patterns to continue advancing in skill. High-level and specialized Leatherworking To create for curing , you'll need an Engineering-made This item has a 3 day cooldown time; thus, becomes the high-level bottleneck for Leatherworking, much like the recipe is for Tailoring, and the transmutations for Alchemy/Blacksmithing. Gaining a specialization When you reach 225 skill and level 40, you unlock a set of quests. These quests allow you to specialize in various types of armor. Refer to the table below for a list of questgivers and their locations. Switching a specialization As of patch 2.0.3 you can go back to the original questgiver for your Leatherworking specialization and pay to remove your specialization and any of the patterns you know that require that specialization. (Note: all patterns available prior to The Burning Crusade have had their specialization removed and will not be affected by this.) Before 02/01/07, the cost of forgetting your specialization was only . To learn a new specialization you will need to go to Narain Soothfancy. He is located north of Steamwheedle Port in Tanaris. The book on his table will teach you either the Dragonscale, Elemental or Tribal leatherworking specialization skill. Specializations and trainers External links * Leatherworking 1-300 Guide * Full list of leatherworking patterns Category:Leatherworking Category:Leatherworking Ingredients Category:Leatherworking Patterns Category:Leatherworking Products Category:Leatherworking Trainers Category:Dragonscale Leatherworking Category:Elemental Leatherworking Category:Tribal Leatherworking